


Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 13

by hadrizzzzz



Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [13]
Category: Power Rangers, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrizzzzz/pseuds/hadrizzzzz
Summary: Eda discovers Lilith's plan to find some more missing gems and tries to stop her. Meanwhile Luz is teaching a kid that stealing is wrong. Will they succeed in their missions?
Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707613
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 13

POWER RANGERS: OWL SPIRITS  
Episode 13: Honesty Is The Best Policy  
(Luz, Willow and Amity are outside Hexside after returning home from a long day in school)  
Luz: Hey guys how was school today?  
Willow: It was great. Well nothing crazy happened today that’s one thing for sure.  
Gus: Yeah nice to have a break after fighting Amity and all those monsters!  
Luz: Yeah speaking of which where is Amity? I haven’t seen her around since that day.  
Willow: Well I don’t know and I suggest that we should keep it that way. There’s definitely trouble if she’s around.   
Gus: Yeah tell me about it! She knows we’re Rangers and that’s bad!  
Luz: Whatever you say……………. (Continues walking)  
(Meanwhile back at the throne room Emperor Bellows is talking to both Lilith and Amity)  
Emperor Bellows: So my dear Lilith I’ve heard about some new owl gems that have been discovered………………  
Lilith: Yes my lord! I believe that there’s someone in the market who has the coordinates of these ‘unknown’ gems. I will head down to the marketplace tomorrow morning and get a map from this guy. Hopefully he isn’t another phony.  
Emperor Bellows: Good! And take your little apprentice with you! You will need all the help you can get especially if your sister and the other Rangers get in your way……………. So Amity Blight, are you ready for your first task?!  
Amity: (Faces Emperor Bellows and smirks confidently) Yes my lord! (Shows her new morpher to Emperor Bellows)  
Emperor Bellows: Good! I hope your morpher would be of good use. You now can transform to your Ranger form with your own will.  
Amity: Yes my lord I will use it wisely!  
Emperor Bellows: Now get to it! (Menacing tone)  
(Lilith and Amity then run off to prepare for their new task)  
(Scene then moves to the marketplace next morning where Luz, Eda and King are selling their human collectibles)  
Eda: (Yawns) No customers yet again…………………   
Luz: Another slow day huh?  
Eda: Yup just like most days. You know what today’s pretty crowded so guess it’s a good time to pickpocket these people.  
Luz: Eda no offense but………………… don’t you ever think that pickpocketing other people is wrong?! Like personally speaking that’s not an honest way to earn a living if you ask me!  
Eda: Hey I’m already a wanted criminal so do you think it’s that easy for me to get a job huh? Besides I don’t see the point of spending 8 back breaking hours of pointless busywork and you just get paid nuts?! Why waste your time getting so little when you can simply get more with little to no effort?! Do you see the payoff here?!  
Luz: But still………………. C’mon Eda have you thought of a more ‘honest’ way to earn money? Something which doesn’t involve stealing from other people?  
Eda: Uhhhhh……………… I tried but nope! Hey selling human stuff ain’t easy and we aren’t paid to be Power Rangers so how do you expect to feed ourselves! Whatever Luz you’re in charge of the stall now let me earn some dough! Yeah! (Sneaks off)  
Luz: (Sighs and shakes her head) I really look up to Eda but I just don’t feel like I see eye to eye with her morally. I just want a more positive role model to look up to.  
King: Hey Luz it’s okay let her do what she wants. As long as you believe in yourself on what is right and what is wrong that’s all that matters. And besides it’s for us to survive so look at it this way she’s doing this because she cares for you. And that’s what’s important right?  
Luz: Yeah King you’re right………… Maybe I just need to believe in myself more.  
King: Yeah that’s what I’m talking about! So any treats for me?!   
Luz: Uhhhhhh nope!  
(Meanwhile Eda is snooping around the marketplace)  
Eda: Hmmm who should I pickpocket today? (Looks around)  
(As she’s looking around she notices Lilith and Amity walking towards a vendor)  
Eda: Oh no! (Hides behind a table) It’s my sister and Luz’s evil White Ranger friend! Wonder what they’re here for!  
(Lilith and Amity approach the vendor)  
Lilith: Excuse me sir do you have the map to the gems as promised?  
Vendor: Yes madam. However this map is strictly confidential and I can’t just give it to anyone willy nilly! Tell me what is your purpose?  
Lilith: You see these gems are requested by The Emperor and he has given me and my apprentice here the duty to find it for him! And these gems are very important and possibly very powerful so I don’t want them to fall on anyone else’s hands! Do you understand me?  
Vendor: Well if you say so. (Hands Lilith the map)  
(Lilith then smiles at the vendor and walks off. Amity then taps Lilith and asks her a rather important question)  
Amity: I know that I’m here to escort you but what about the Rangers? What if they get to the gems before we do?  
Lilith: No worries my dear Amity I thought up of a plan just in case a situation like this happens. (Smiles evilly as she walks off with Amity)  
(Eda who notices the whole thing then decides to do something about it)  
Eda: Oh so apparently there are a few other gems I haven’t heard of huh? Well I better get there before they lay their hands on them.  
(Eda then goes up to the vendor)  
Eda: Hey do you have another copy of that map with the gems? Official reasons.  
Vendor: Sorry madam but that map is highly confidential! What is your reason for wanting that map in particular so urgently? Besides I can’t give it to such common thieves like you!  
Eda: Hey ummmm………………. (thinks of a lie) you see the thing is that I’m actually a spy disguised as a thief! And those two you sold the map to they’re imposters posing themselves as members of the Emperor’s Coven!  
Vendor: But that lady isn’t she the head of the Coven?  
Eda: No it’s an imposter who looks like her! I would know because the real one has……….. a tiny mole on her neck. She clearly doesn’t have one! C’mon you gotta give it to me!  
Vendor: Okay fine! But here’s the last copy. (Passes a map to Eda)  
Eda: Okay thanks bye! (Runs off)  
Vendor: Weirdo. (Shakes his head in disappointment)  
(Meanwhile Luz and King are manning the stall)  
Luz: Grrr this is so boring nothing to do!!! (Hits her head on the table)  
King: Hey c’mon maybe this will cheer you up! (Switches on a disco torch) Look colours!  
Luz: Really colourful King but still not enough to liven up the mood.  
(As King is playing with the disco torch a random kid (Braxas) is amazed by how colourful it is)  
Braxas: Wow! So nice and bright!!! (Looks at it in amazement)  
(King then notices Luz is not paying attention to him and switches off the torch)  
King: So not really doing anything for you huh?  
Luz: No. Besides why am I being forced to be stuck here while Eda gets to go out and have fun?  
King: I see Luz you’re just bored. Maybe I will tell you a story of my dreams of WORLD DOMINATION!!! So it starts by………………..  
(King then gets engrossed in his storytelling whilst Luz merely entertains him hardly paying attention. Meanwhile Braxas is still eyeing on the disco torch wanting to take it)  
Braxas: Hmmmmm they’re not looking……….. I’ll just take it. Nobody would notice.  
(Braxas then quickly snatches the disco torch and quickly makes a run for it. Luz notices him taking it and the corner of her eye)  
Luz: Hey! What do you think you’re doing! (Gets out of her seat and quickly gives chase)  
(Braxas notices that Luz is running after him and starts trying to run away from her)  
Braxas: Oh no! (Runs faster)  
(Braxas continues running across the streets and alleyways of Bonesborough whilst Luz is trying to catch him)  
Luz: You’re not getting away you demon kid thing! (Chases after Braxas)  
(Braxas continues running but he eventually tires out and gets cornered. Luz then uses this opportunity to catch him in the act)  
Luz: (Runs to Braxas and grabs him by the arm) Got you now you little thief! You have some explaining to do.  
(Braxas then gulps in fear)  
(Meanwhile in the middle of the woods Lilith and Amity are finding the gems)  
Lilith: Alright Amity so what does the map say?   
Amity: It is telling us to head north when we see a giant rock. We have to head this way then. (Points towards her right)  
Lilith: Alright then let’s get moving. We’re almost to those gems.  
(A firebolt is then shot towards them but it misses by a few inches)  
Lilith and Amity: Ahhhhhh!!!!! (Quickly moves aside to not get hit by a bolt)  
Eda: Not if I can get there first!!! (Quickly runs towards the intended direction)  
Lilith: C’mon Amity let’s get the Owl Lady! (Runs off)  
Amity: Alright! Spirit of the owl power up! (Presses her morpher and turns into the White Ranger)  
(Both Lilith and Amity then quickly give chase towards Eda. Lilith and Amity both fire a bolt of energy at Eda)  
Lilith and Amity: Haiyah! (Shoots a bolt of magic)  
Eda: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!! (Gets hit and falls to the ground)  
(As Eda is getting up both Lilith and Amity (in Ranger form) stand in front of her)  
Lilith: So it seems that you’ve followed us……………  
Eda: Yeah I did! So I can have the gems in my power and not The Emperor!  
Lilith: I like your dedication but you see you’re a little too frail when you’re up against me and my apprentice. And it’s been only two days and she’s mastered all her moves.  
Amity: Surrender Owl Lady or you will face the consequences. (Points her katana at her)  
Eda: Hey that’s not playing fair! Alright I’ll even up the odds spirit of the owl power up!  
(Eda then morphs into the Black Owl Ranger)  
Eda: Haiyah!! (Poses) Alright then if you have backup I’m gonna call for backup too!   
Lilith: Oh Eda you think I don’t know your tricks! Knowing you’d cheat I decided to cheat a little myself! Sorry but your Rangers will be too busy saving the town for what I have in store for them!  
Eda: Wow I thought I would never see the day you would go this low but you did! I would congratulate you but because I’m a sore loser I’m not gonna! So what monster did you come up with this time?  
(Scene then moves back to Bonesborough where a bat monster is terrorising the place)  
Batso: Hahaha tremble in fear as I will ensure the Boiling Isles falls into darkness just the way I like it!  
(Willow and Gus then come together as they notice that Batso is terrorising the place)  
Gus: Another one of these again! Ready?  
Willow and Gus: Spirit of the owl power up!  
(Willow and Gus then morph into Power Rangers. They then approach Batso)  
Willow: Hey you there stop what you’re doing!  
Batso: Not giving up that easy!  
(Willow and Gus then start attacking Batso)  
Willow: Haiyah! (Tries attacking Batso)  
Gus: Haiyah! (Tries attacking Batso)  
(However Batso is able to use his supersonic abilities to sense their movements and dodge them effectively)  
Batso: (Dodges their attacks) Haha you missed me! (Slashes them with his claws)  
Willow and Gus: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
Batso: Haha I may not see well in light but I have supersonic detection so I’ll always see you coming! (Spreads his wings and flies upwards)  
Gus: Willow use your supersonic scream! Bats hate that!  
Willow: Oh yeah! (Shrieks)  
(Batso notices the soundwave shrieks coming from Willow and uses his sonar energy to combat it)  
Batso: Let’s see if you can handle this! (Unleashes a sonar blast)  
(The sonar blast overpowers Willow’s shriek causing both Willow and Gus to fall to the ground and hurt their ears in the process)  
Willow and Gus: Ahhhhhh!!!!!!! (Falls to the ground and covers their ears in pain)   
Gus: He’s too strong we need to call Luz for backup!  
Willow: Yeah we should! (Uses her morpher to call for Luz) Luz we need help!  
(Meanwhile back at another part of town Luz has Braxas cornered but her morpher buzzes)  
Luz: (Whispers to her morpher) Give me a while I’m busy!  
(Luz then smiles at Braxas and brings him to a corner to talk to him)  
Luz: Alright little demon kid what’s your name?!   
Braxas: No not telling you! (Folds his arms and looks away)  
Luz: Okay maybe I was a little too harsh. My name’s Luz. (Offers her hand to shake)  
Braxas: My name is Braxas. (Shakes Luz’s hand)  
Luz: So I believe that you have something which belongs to me. (Offers up her hand)  
Braxas: But I really want it! (Hugs the disco torch)  
Luz: But it isn’t yours. You can have it but you’ll have to pay for it. I’ll give you a discount 3 coins.  
Braxas: But I don’t have any money. I’ll go back home and ask my mommy for money! But can I keep it? Pleaseeeeeeeeee…………………………  
Luz: It’s not yours unless you pay for it. So unfortunately you’ll have to give it back and after you ask your mommy for the money just pay for it and you can have it okay?  
Braxas: No! I want this and I want this now! (Stars throwing a tantrum)  
(Luz sighs and shakes her head knowing it is not going to be easy to coax him)  
(Meanwhile back at the woods Eda is still having a conflict with Lilith and Amity)  
Eda: Alright so that’s how you’re gonna play huh? (Shoots a bolt on the ground) Distraction spell! (Runs off)  
(Lilith and Amity get distracted by the blast but quickly snap out of it when they realise that it was a diversion)  
Lilith: What?! Oh no my sister has distracted us! Let’s move Amity!  
(Lilith and Amity then quickly give chase to Eda)  
Eda: (Notices that Lilith and Amity are catching up) Hmmmm I’ve learnt a few new tricks while in Ranger form. Earthquake spell engage! (Hits the ground and causes the ground to split)  
Lilith and Amity: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!! (Dodges the crack formed)  
Lilith: (Almost out of breath) She’s too fast!   
Amity: Not if I can help!  
(Amity then zooms towards Eda and slashes her in the back causing Eda to fall to the ground)  
Eda: AHHHHHHH!!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
Amity: Guess you’re a little too old to run fast enough to evade me! Not surprising Owl Lady!  
Eda: You did NOT just call me old! I’ll show you who’s old! (Sheathes her staff)  
(Eda and Amity then start fighting)  
Eda: Haiyah! (Uses her staff to attack Amity)  
Amity: Heeyah! (Counters her attacks with her katana)  
(As they’re both fighting Lilith notices that Eda’s distracted so she uses the opportunity to sneak off)  
Lilith: That will keep her busy. (Smiles and runs off)  
(Meanwhile back at Bonesborough Luz is trying to coax Braxas into giving her back the disco torch)  
Luz: Hey Braxas I wanna ask you something. Do you want to be a good guy or a bad guy?  
Braxas: Good guy good guy! (Jumps excitedly)  
Luz: That’s good! But the thing is that good guys don’t steal from other people. And when they do something wrong they will admit their mistake and do the right thing.  
Braxas: But I’m not stealing! I promised I’ll pay!  
Luz: But you took it without paying. Isn’t that stealing???  
Braxas: Yes but I had no money. I used up all my money my mommy gave me. I would pay if I had money but I have no money.   
Luz: Then you shouldn’t have stole it.   
Braxas: But I really liked it! Besides even if I asked my mommy she wouldn’t give me enough money to buy it. No fair because I really like it! So bright and shiny! (Eyes longingly at the disco torch)  
Luz: I understand where you’re coming from Braxas. When I was your age there was this book I really wanted. But my mum never gave me the money for me to buy it. I could’ve stolen it but I knew that that was wrong. So I worked hard for it. I washed the dishes for my mum, mowed the neighbours lawn and worked hard to save up enough to buy that book. It wasn’t easy but when I bought the book I was happy because I knew that I earned it. Sometimes the easy way is not the right way.  
Braxas: I understand. But can I still keep it?  
(All of a sudden there is a huge commotion. It appears that Willow and Gus are still fighting Batso)  
Gus: (Calls Luz via morpher) Hurry up we need help!  
Braxas: (Notices that the Power Rangers are fighting Batso) Yayyyyy it’s the Power Rangers! Awwww where’s the Red Ranger she’s my favourite!  
Luz: (Sighs) That’s the thing Braxas you can’t like the Power Rangers if you keep on stealing. Power Rangers hate thieves. But it’s up to you whether you want to stay a thief or be a good boy and give it back to me. What’s your choice? (Offers her hand to Braxas)  
Braxas: (Sighs) Here you go. Sorry. (Passes the disco torch to Luz)  
Luz: Good! (Pats Braxas on the head) Now go and hide before the monster sees you!  
(Braxas then runs off. Luz looks at the disco torch and smiles as she knows what to do with it)  
Luz: Don’t worry guys I’ve got you covered! Spirit of the owl power up!  
(Luz then morphs into the Red Ranger)  
(Luz then runs to Willow and Gus)  
Luz: Sorry I’m late was caught up with something.  
Willow: Alright Luz you made it! He’s a really hard one to beat!  
Luz: No problem I’ve got something which could help. (Shows Willow and Gus the disco torch)   
Gus: Whoaaaaa!!!! Human world stuff! So what can this do?  
Luz: Just watch!  
(Luz then shines the torch on Batso blinding him)  
Batso: Ahhhhhhh the light! I’m blinded by the light!  
Luz: Haha got you now! Guys let’s get him!  
Willow and Gus: Yeah!!!  
(Luz continues flashing the disco torch at Batso whilst the trio continuously attacks him)  
Luz: Take this! (Slashes Batso with her twin daggers)  
Gus: Eat this! (Shoots Batso with his crossbow)  
Luz: And this! (Slashes Batso with her sword)  
Batso: Ahhhhh!!!!! (Gets hurt and falls to the ground)  
Luz: Alright Willow he’s down now do the honours!  
Willow: Okay. AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Directly aims at Batso)  
Batso: Noooooooo my ears!!!!!! (Covers his ears in pain)  
(Batso then is really weakened. The trio decide to use the opportunity to take him down)  
Luz: You know what to do!  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Combine weapons!   
(The trio then combine their weapons)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Fire!  
(They then fire a shot at Batso. Batso gets hit and falls to the ground defeated)  
Batso: NOOOOOOO!!!!!! (Falls to the ground and explodes)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Yeahhhhh!!!!!  
Luz: Couldn’t have done it without you! (Looks at the disco torch)  
(Meanwhile back at the woods Eda and Amity are still fighting each other)  
Eda: Haiyah! Heeyah! (Fights Amity with her staff)  
Amity: Haiyah! (Fights Eda with her katana)  
(Whilst they are fighting Lilith is able to find the spot where the gems are supposedly buried. She uses her magic to dig up a hole and finds a chest where the gems are supposedly kept)  
Lilith: Haha I found the gems!   
(Back where Eda and Amity are fighting (Which is just a few feet away) Amity is able to get the upper hand and slashes Eda with her katana)  
Amity: Haha too slow! (Slashes Eda through the chest)  
Eda: AHHHHHHHH!!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
Amity: Maybe you really are not as good as you think Owl Lady!   
(Amity then receives a call via her morpher)  
Lilith: (Via Amity’s morpher) I found the gems! Get here quickly!  
Amity: Alright! (Disconnects the call) I will spare you Owl Lady as I have more important factors to care about! (Runs off)  
(Eda figures out what is going on and starts to worry)  
Eda: Oh no I forgot about the gems…………. (Gets up and starts running towards where Amity was heading to)  
(Amity then arrives to where Lilith is)  
Lilith: I have found the gems. (Opens the chest revealing three shiny gems)  
Amity: Impressive.  
(Eda then quickly arrives at the scene and interrupts the both of them)  
Eda: Hey no fair! Gimme the gems! (Threatens them with her staff)  
Lilith: Too late! I already have them in my possession! (Takes out the gems from the chest)  
(However as Lilith does this the gems then disintegrate into dust)  
Lilith: Wait what?  
Eda: That was a surprise.  
(A small figure then appears from the hole Lilith dug. It is a small octopus-like creature with long and noodly tentacles. She has a rather terrifying smile from ear to ear as she laughs evilly to intimidate the trio)  
Aveline: Haha you have fell for my trick!  
Eda: Another one of these scams again! Should’ve seen that coming!  
Aveline: And now that you’ve fallen for my trap I will now destroy you!  
(Eda, Lilith and Amity just stare blankly at Aveline)  
Aveline: No reaction? You guys should be going ‘Ahhhhhhh save me!!!’ by now. Besides I’m here to get revenge on a wrong you did Owl Lady!  
Eda: Firstly you’re not scary enough you need to improve on your theatrics, A LOT! And secondly what did I ever do to you?  
Aveline: Not me but my brother! I am Adhegast’s younger sister and after what you did to my brother I’m here to avenge him!  
(Lilith, Eda and Amity look blankly at one another)  
Lilith: Yeah I’m not gonna comment let’s cut to the chase.  
Eda: Tell me about it.  
(Without warning Amity runs up to Aveline with her katana and slices her in half killing her)  
Aveline: AHHHHH!!!! (Gets sliced)  
Amity: That’s what you get for wasting my time!  
Eda: (Surprised) So now that’s out of the way what are we gonna do now?  
Lilith: I’ll spare you for now Edalyn. But next time we meet let’s have a fair duel.  
Eda: Deal! Have fun trying to take me down! (Flies off using her staff)  
Amity: (Confused) Why did you let her off?  
Lilith: Just say that for today we will put our differences aside. It’s personal.  
Amity: Understood.   
(Both Lilith and Amity then look at Eda fly off)  
(Scene then moves back to the marketplace. It is the next day and the marketplace is as busy as ever. Eda is surprised seeing Braxas helping out at the stall)  
Eda: So tell me Luz why is this kid here?  
Luz: I’m teaching him in order to earn something you have to work hard for it!  
Eda: Yuck another one of those feel good lessons not for me it does not.  
Luz: Don’t listen to her Braxas you’re doing great!  
(Braxas then sells another item at a random customer)  
Customer: Thank you little boy! (Smiles)  
Braxas: You’re welcome! (Smiles back)  
Luz: And with that sale you earn one coin! Two more and you can have this disco torch all to yourself! Good job Braxas!  
Braxas: HOORAY! Working hard feels so good!  
(Eda rolls her eyes and shakes her head in disbelief as Luz and Braxas are laughing amongst themselves)  
THE END


End file.
